Pursuit-evasion (PE) games are mathematical tools to analyze conflicting situations of two sides: pursuers and evaders. Dynamics of each actor is modeled by differential equations for continuous time cases or difference equations for discrete-time solutions. The pursuer and evader are coupled by their cost functions. Such games are applied in areas with varied geometry and graphs, sensor management, collision avoidance, and high-level information fusion. However, PE games are mostly implemented and tested by numerical simulations, where real-life physical constraints, time-delay feedback, and computational feasibility are not fully considered. It therefore desirable to have a hardware-in-loop test-bed to demonstrate various PE games with real-world limitations.
Thus, there is a need to overcome these and other problems of the prior art and to provide methods and devices for demonstrating a three-player pursuit-evasion (PE) game using a hardware-in-loop test-bed.